


This Side of the Building

by orphan_account



Category: The Tempest - Shakespeare
Genre: Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, I Love My Babies, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I want some Tempest friends, Implied Top!Antonio, M/M, Making Out, Mentions of Alonso, Modern AU, Seb is a bottom and you can't change my mind, Sexual Content, help me, no, or Romeo and Juliet, they always say that their favourites are Hamlet, whenever someone says that they like Shakespeare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 07:00:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18425301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sebastian knows he shouldn't be on this side of the building, but he can't bring himself to care much.He has other things on his mind.





	This Side of the Building

Sebastian walked with forced nonchalance down the hallway, his black shoes tapping away on the unsavory blue carpet of the floor. He clutched a few papers in his left hand, and the other was placed in his pocket, fiddling with some keys. He glanced quickly at a group of workers typing away nearby, then, avoiding any eye contact at all, slipped down another hallway. 

He could still hear the clacking of keyboards and the ringing of telephones even as he strolled away from them. The sound was enough to drive one up a wall if they let themselves sink into it. He always did his best to ignore it, but after two years of work here, it was getting awfully difficult.

Sebastian placed the edges of the papers in his mouth, and smoothed out his white shirt with both his hands. They were shaking slightly - probably out of nerves. The brunet glanced over his shoulder, praying he didn't see anybody he knew.

The hideous blue carpet below him, torn and ragged, had probably seen thousands of shoes over the course of who knows how long. When combined with the white walls and fluorescent lighting, everything cast an eerie gleam across the office building. Sebastian remembered reading somewhere that lights like that could give one sleeping problems and eye strains. He certainly believed it. Every worker he passed looked like a zombie.

He shoved his hand back in his pocket, and took the papers out of his mouth. He then stuck the thumb of his free hand in the belt loops of his pants.

Breezing by water coolers with un-dead workers around them, Sebastian turned down the final hallway.

He approached a wooden door briskly at one side of the corridor and knocked quickly three times. The squeak of a chair resounded from inside the room.

Sebastian knew he shouldn't be over here. He had been instructed to stay in his office and finish his work, but something far more important was on his mind. He knew he'd likely be fired if he was caught on this side of the building again, but frankly, he couldn't bring himself to care.

“Who is it?” Called a sharp voice from behind the door.

Sebastian couldn't help the small grin that worked itself into his words.

“It's me!”

The voice in the room took on a happy, excited tone. 

“Come in!”

Looking behind him a final time to make sure that no one saw him, Sebastian placed one hand on the doorknob, pushed, and stepped into the room.

He barely had time to enter and close the door before he was shoved up roughly against it, warm lips crashing into his own. The few papers in Sebastian's hand fluttered to the ground, but he made no move to go and pick them up. 

Sebastian giggled, smiling and forgetting how he wasn't supposed to be in here. He knew that the man in front of him smiled back when a set of teeth met his lips instead of a mouth. 

He let himself melt into the man kissing him, wrapping an arm around his neck and placing another in his blond hair. He gripped tightly, and the man hummed with approval.

He sighed as the blond moved down to kiss at his neck, then squeaked as he felt the nip of teeth along his collarbone. The top button of his shirt had been undone.

“Antonio! Christ!”

The blond man pressed another kiss to the base of Sebastian's neck, then moved to his ear.

“I missed you,” He whispered softly, hands trailing down the sides of his boyfriend's hips.

Sebastian gasped, feeling a hand snake its way up his shirt. More kisses were being pressed to his neck, and he felt the beginnings of desire rush downwards.

“I missed you, t-too. Jesus, Toni!” he laughed breathlessly. “You're kind of needy today.”

Sebastian thought he saw the blond shrug.

Although Antonio absolutely adored Sebastian, he had to keep his distance. The company they worked for had very strict rules about office relationships, and both men knew they'd be fired if they were caught.

Neither of them cared.

Sebastian's older brother, Alonso, actually ran the company. Although Antonio figured that Alonso might have a soft spot for his younger brother somewhere, he knew that the CEO would not tolerate their being together. 

He shrugged inwardly.

It had been a year and a half of secret kisses and nothing had slipped out yet. Antonio hoped that it would stay that way. If Alonso hadn't found out about them by now, Antonio doubted he would.

The taller pulled back to regard his boyfriend, a breezy smile placed on his lips.

Sebastian was pressed up against the door with the top two buttons of his shirt undone, his head tilted slightly to expose his neck. His brown eyes looked bashfully into Antonio's, and a warm blush painted his cheeks.

Antonio removed his hand from Sebastian's shirt, and instead cupped his face. He brought his lips gently against the forehead of the smaller man, and gave him a soft kiss. Sebastian giggled.

The men had met two years ago when Alonso was giving his younger brother a tour of the building. ‘Met’ might not actually be the right word. Rather, Sebastian's face met with a door after Antonio accidentally opened it directly into his face. After helping Sebastian put an ice pack on the nasty bump on his head, he introduced himself - and the rest is history.

“So, really, what are you doing here?”

Sebastian cleared his throat and ran a hand through his brown, curly hair. Antonio watched it fall back into his eyes.

“I came to drop off some reports,” he began, nodding breathlessly to the papers on the ground. Antonio hummed in response, keeping his eyes on Sebastian. “But... now they're on the floor.”

Antonio hummed again, then pressed another kiss to his boyfriend's forehead.

“I'll just get them later.”

Sebastian sighed appreciatively as the taller man moved back to kissing his neck, and tilted his head sideways more to give the blond better access. He placed both hands in Antonio's hair, and Antonio groaned in the back of his throat as he gripped tightly. 

Sebastian panted and closed his eyes as he felt Antonio give him a hickey. God, this is exactly what he had wanted to happen.

“What time do you have to be back at, Seb?”

“Uh, n-no one knows that I'm gone. Those reports weren’t mine to give to you, I just wanted to come down here.”

The taller man grinned.

Suddenly, Antonio's lips were back on Sebastian's. It was as rough as the last time they kissed, and Sebastian cried out as one of Antonio's hands came to palm at the tent in his pants.

“T-Toni!”

Almost against his own will, Sebastian quickly slung a leg over his boyfriend's hip.

His sharp gasp quickly turned into a broken moan when Antonio started grinding up against him, pressing him farther into the door.

The blond savoured each whine and whimper that was worked out of Sebastian, and ground up with renewed force when the brunet began panting Antonio over and over again.

“I want to fuck you,” murmured Antonio, raking his hands up and down Sebastian's sides, then dipping a few fingers into his pants. “Can I fuck you?”

Sebastian moaned, bouts of pleasure shooting up his body as he ground down onto his boyfriend's hip.

“A-ah! We can't f-fuck at work. Someone will hear us!”

“We'll be quiet, sweetheart.”

“Y-you already know that that's - God, f-fuck! not going to be the case with me.”

Sebastian panted as Antonio sucked another hickey onto the lower part of his neck. His hands continued to grip his hair, and he groaned as Antonio licked a stripe up to his ear.

“Can we do it later tonight, sweetheart? We can make it a date.”

Sebastian nodded, not trusting himself to open his mouth for fear of making any more embarrassing noises. 

Antonio slowly stopped grinding into his boyfriend, instead settling for rubbing his thumbs in circles at Sebastian's hips.

“Would dinner be okay, Seb?” he whispered into his ear.

“Y-yeah. Sounds good.”

Antonio pulled away from the brunet's ear, grinning, then gave a light peck to the tip of Sebastian's nose. Sebastian sighed contentedly, then let go of Antonio's hair.

“Will you meet me by my car after work ends this evening?”

“Of course.”

“Perfect. There's just a few hours to go.”

Antonio let go of Sebastian's hips, and instead took the brunet's hands and brought them to his lips. He kissed them both gently and Sebastian blushed a deep red, turning his head away and smiling into his shoulder.

“I love you.” The brunet murmured.

“I love you, too, Seb.”

Sebastian leaned forward to kiss Antonio lightly on the lips. Antonio kissed him back gently, all former lust gone.

At least that's what Sebastian thought.

Suddenly, he felt a sharp nip on his ear.

“Just you wait until tonight; 'm gonna make you scream,” a dark voice whispered. “Love how you lose it for me, baby.”

Sebastian shuddered, suppressing a desperate whine.

Antonio kissed him on the forehead, then took a step backwards. The dark voice didn't match up with his face anymore. It was light and friendly now, as if he had never spoken any lust-driven words in his life.

“I'll see you tonight, Seb.”

“Uh, yeah! I'll see you tonight. Bye!”

Sebastian exited the room with a small wave, and closed the door behind him. 

He leaned against it a moment and tried to level his breathing. He wished he could stay longer, pressed against the door; pressed against Antonio, but he had to get back to his office.

Sebastian heard the squeak of the office chair again, and knew that his boyfriend had sat back down.

He set off at a brisk pace back the way he came, and doing his best to ignore the weakness of his knees, Sebastian hurried off down the hallway.

… He should come to this side of the building more often.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> This is my first fic ever, so please don't judge it too hard. But! If you do find any spelling mistakes, please tell me and I'll see if I can swoop in and fix it! I still don't know how this site works sjdndjx
> 
> Thanks :D
> 
> P.s. If you have ideas or prompts for any Tempest characters or whatever, I might do em!! I always enjoy writing about my lovelies.


End file.
